The Cleveland Show Wiki:Editing Policy
The catch-22 rule of incomprehensibility in action: Edits that are incomprehensible, either due to poor language skills or spelling may be removed. An effort will be made to try to fix spelling mistakes, but without any idea of what you're trying to say, I'm likely to find it faster to simply erase an edit. This goes for texting shorthand as well. Please respect other people's edits. I understand it can get frustrating at times, but simply fixing a bad edit rather than insulting a previous editor can avert a flame war. If you can't say anything nice... This does not give free rein to rewrite descriptions to suit yourself, they will be reversed and persistence will result in being blocked. We encourage new information, not picking over past entries with a thesaurus. You may correct misspellings, as long as it is understood that American English is used here. If you wish to question the accuracy or wording of a statement, you may do so on the talk pages and it will be investigated or discussed. Under no circumstances will fan fiction or other fan-produced work be permitted here. All pages should be of information contained in the television show. Professionally produced media available for sale may be included as "Merchandise". Information provided in books, almanacs, DVD covers or even interviews is not considered official until it is used within an episode. If reporting a fact, be sure to mention a web site or an episode the event occurs in. Items reported as facts without naming a source of information will be challenged or immediately removed. All sources of information must be publicly verifiable. "I heard at a convention/stage show..." is not verifiable unless footage is available for confirmation. Speculation is not permitted. Edits judged to be an attempt to forward a personal opinion or agenda will be removed. Claiming something was done just as 'a joke' will be removed. Even though nothing is to be taken seriously, the point of this wiki is to report what happens in the show without becoming fixated on how it effects reality. Real world time and events have no bearing within The Cleveland Show. Dates are irrelevant. Just because an episode aired the previous year does not mean a character has automatically aged a year. Ages attributed to characters should be tied to a broadcast episode and not to the calendar date an episode aired. By the same token, events on The Cleveland Show have no effect on real events. Celebrities killed on the show are not considered deceased for the purpose of categorizing. Do not create open links for others to complete later. If you create a link to make a page, you are expected to write that page or link to an outside source in a timely manner. It is preferred that you DO make a link in an appropriate space when creating a new page, rather than creating one using the automatic page generator. An exception for creating open links to be filled in later will be granted for upcoming episodes until more information is known. Items must be seen to qualify for a page so an appropriate screenshot may be used. Items only referenced should be linked to an outside wiki if necessary. Acceptable exceptions for this are for immediate family members referenced, cast and crew or guest voices prior to their episode airing. Please provide an authoritative source if claiming a voice role was done by a specific actor/actress. IMDB is NOT accepted! I am no longer doing other people's legwork to check for them. Unsourced edits will be reversed and persistent attempts will be treated as vandalism. Preferred sources include press releases from FOX, TV Guide or an official page for the voice performer. References should relate to a scene or title imitated in another medium such as a movie, television show or book. Notes/Trivia include any other items, such as mentioning a pop song used in an episode or an action repeated in a previous episode. Quotes may include adult language. Do not edit a quote to remove adult language if it is known to be accurate based on an unedited version of an episode. Quotes should only be placed in the episode quotes page, not in the narrative of a character or episode. The Quotes page does not mean transcription of the script. Non-quote descriptions are to be used sparingly and Quotes may only end in spoken words. The best quotes are a single spoken line of dialog. Goofs should primarily be limited to items that disappear or change color in a scene. Something as simple as changing an opinion over time is not considered a goof. As there is no continuity, conflicting information from a previous episode will be listed as a note, not a goof. A color variation in a television or movie scene or character, as well as changing the spelling of a known name is usually done to avoid copyright infringement or to qualify as parody and is not a goof. If something can be logically explained then it is not a goof. Scenes done for humor are also not considered a goof. Categories Do not create new categories without prior approval. We don't need a category for Left Handed Dentists or for episodes that feature a particular character. A proposal for a new category should ensure that sufficient pages exist to justify it's existence and there should be no confusion if a page should qualify for inclusion. Conversely, a proposed category should not have numerous pre-existing pages qualify for inclusion requiring a lengthy page review process. Categories subject to numerous mis-classifications or of a controversial nature will be denied. *Page Layout ---- This page is a work in progress. Suggestions or comments for additions or improvements should be submitted to my talk page. --Buckimion 10:18, July 29, 2010 (UTC)